Through the Marble Doors
by OwLfeaTher
Summary: Harry is gloomy because of Sirius's death, but a letter comes that can chear him up. Is Harry the only Potter? And what does the stranger know that no one else does? Draco will find himself face to face with the most important choice in his life. ;)
1. Letters

****

Chapter 1

Letters

The full moon was slowly rising into the gloom of the night sky. The brightness of the city overshadowed the light given off by the stars, and at times completely erased them from the midnight heavens. The crickets chippered their soothing melody under Harry's window, as he sat before it lost within his own thoughts.

"You knew!" Uncle Vernon screamed at his wife under Harry's room.

"What was I supposed to do, Vernon? Was I to leave the boy by our doorsteps? Imagine what the people would say! He is, nevertheless, part of my family, even if he is one of them."

"But you decided to keep it from me? Am I your husband or not?"

"Of course you are! What nonsense!"

"But you still overlooked this little detail and kept it from me!"

"Vernon please! Keep your voice down!" Aunt Petunia hissed. Every night, after Harry's return from fifth year, this conversation took place at the kitchen of number four Privet Drive. The atmosphere in the house was tense, ever since Uncle Vernon found out that Aunt Petunia knew about the spell when she took his nephew into their home.

"You endangered our family Petunia!" Uncle Vernon shrieked all of a sudden, bringing Harry back to reality. Harry groaned with agitation. He rarely left his room for the past month and a half. He avoided Uncle Vernon as much as he could. Every time they intercepted Harry received the most contemptuous look ever followed by rude comments and humiliating remarks no matter who was present at the moment. Aunt Petunia ignored him at daily bases. She rarely looked at him or further spoke to him then was necessary. He was to eat within his own room, and he could not sneak any food from the kitchen that was not meant for him. He was not allowed to leave the house, so for the past weeks he saw the outside landscape from his small window.

Dudley kept out of the way. After the incident with the dementors last summer, the mere sight of Harry scared Dudley. He didn't even went to welcome his cousine back home, as he usually did to keep up the appearances for the neighbors. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were the best things that happened to Harry at Privet Drive in his entire life. He only wished that Uncle Vernon could follow their example.

Harry tried to ignore the riot under his feet and fell to his bed. Taking _Charms and Spells_ from the table he began flipping through it. However, it was impossible to concentrate on the contents of the book; Sirius and Bellatrix overtook his mind.

"I'll get her," he thought, "she'll pay for what she did. I swear that I'll make her suffer that she'll wish she was never born." His grip tightened, and his fingers became white, as the blood rushed away from them up to his face.

His thoughts were interrupted by a creamy color Barn Owl that gracefully landed on the handle of his chair. It gave out a low hoot and stretched out its claw with a letter attached to it. Harry rushed towards the bird and tied off the heavy parcel.

"What's this you brought me?" He asked gently petting the top of the owl's head with his index finger and looking over the envelope.

"Hey, this is from Hogwarts!" He screamed out excitedly. "My O.W.L.s are finally here. Do you hear that Hedwig?" He gazed at his snow-white owl that looked back at him with her black, coal like eyes. She spread her wings and moved to Harry's shoulder, playing with his hair.

"All right! All right! I got the message; I'll open it! You got to learn to be patient." He broke the seal and took out four parchments.

****

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of the Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Wizarlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that our school had received your O.W.L.s results and are issued to you within this letter. I will remind you that based on these scores, you'll be placed for your future classes respecting your career choice.

Furthermore, I would like to bring to your attention that the school expects its students a week prior to the start of term, due to the events that took place last year. It is also advisable to be acquainted with the materials that are placed at the syllabus of your future classes. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So a week before? I wonder what Professor Dumbledore has on his mind. Don't you Hedwig." He wiggled his finders under the owl's head and went back to the letter.

"I wish to do well. Please! Please! Please..." He opened his eyes coming face to face with his grade sheet.

**SubjectGrade**

AstronomyA

****

Care of Magical CreaturesE

****

CharmsE

****

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO

****

Divinations D

Harry's eyes stopped at his first unacceptable grade. He, however, was quite relieved by seeing it.

"It's bellow one's own respect to do well in such a faulty branch of magic. I should have followed Hermione's example and left to take something that's worth my while."

****

HerbologyO

****

History of MagicA

****

PotionsO

****

TransfigurationsE

Harry fell back to his bed, mouth adjured. Noticing his appearance, he quickly came to his senses and became fully composed.

"No way! An O in Potions? Clearly Snape's underestimating me. I'm as good as Hermione, and I didn't even study that much for him."

"Stop talking to yourself boy! You are disrupting my sleep!" Uncle Vernon barked behind Harry's door.

"More like you are disturbing my sleep each night," Harry thought. However; he didn't want to spoil his good mood by his unimportant relations. He went back to his letter and examined the third parchment. He was surprised by a beautiful handwriting that greatly differed from McGonagall's. The curved letters were enchanting, as he looked over it, but his observations were cut short by a tiny owl that excitedly circled about him.

"Pigwidgeon!" He caught the puny bird and extracted the letter from his claws.

"Thanks! If you wish to rest use Hedwig's cage. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Will you?" The snowy owl gave a low hoot in agreement to the proposal, and Pigwidgeon flew up to it.

Harry impatiently ripped the envelope open and took out a parchment with untidy handwriting.

"Hey there mate! Sorry about not writing as much as I aught to, but mum was very particular about what I should put into my letters. Frankly I had nothing to say then. However, I got my Hogwarts letter and couldn't hold myself. Can you believe that I got an outstanding in Potions? I was dumbfounded when I first saw it. Got another O for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is all thanks to you, and that toad Umbrige deserves no credit. Got a D in Divinations, but that was expected. Don't you think? Got an A for Astronomy, but who can blame me? We had such an expose that night. All others were Es.

Mum was satisfied that I only flunked one class. She gave me a lecture; however, on how I was better then Fred and George but should have worked harder like Percy, Bill, and Charlie. They got an O.W.L. for every class that they've attempted. (I have a story to tell about Percy, but that can wait till I see you.)

I'm still waiting for Hermione's letter. I bet I'll get it before I have a chance to send her mine. I wrote a letter to you first, so don't keep Pigwidgeon for long.

We'll, I'm eager to know what you have to say, so don't keep me in the dark.

Thanks, Ron"

Harry took out a clean parchment, quill, and ink. Quickly, he wrote a decent letter to his friend and sent Pigwidgeon on his way. As soon as the tiny owl took leave, a black owl with silvery feathers about its eyes flew in.

"Who must you be?" Harry asked surprised. The bird stretched out its claw and began hooting into his room.

"Ok, ok I got the message." He hastily untied the scroll, and the owl flew away giving another loud hoot.

"You better calm that bloody pigeon of yours, or I'll kill it for Marge's dogs!" Uncle Vernon screamed from his bedroom. Harry glanced at his clock. It read 2:15.

"I need to get out of here." Harry thought angrily.

_" Dear Harry,_

I'm so glad that I can share with you something about school, then my adventures about the Asian continent. My O.W.L.s came in, and I'm happy to announce that I received one for every class. I was a bit disappointed when I saw an A by Astronomy. However, I don't regret for a minute that my whole attention was focused on the scene bellow. If Professor McGonagall had died, got forbid, I would have wanted to know who the murderer was. In her case it would have been four Ministry employees.

Well back to the O.W.L.s. I received an O for every class except Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, as I previously mentioned. The disturbances in Hagrid's classes were unbelievable, and I got to admit that I was too worried about him.

Otherwise everything is the same. I'll be back sooner then I thought. I didn't expect school to start earlier then usual. I'll be going to Diagon Alley on Monday, hope you'll be there. Ron is going to come as well.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Hermione

P-S: How did you like my owl?"

Harry could not suppress his laughter. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione of what Uncle Vernon planned to do with it. He imagined her face and began laughing even harder.

Through his teary eyes he spotted the third parchment that came with the other Hogwarts' letters. He reached for it and examined it once more. Finally his close observations ended, and he began reading the perfect letters.

__

"Dear Harry,

I hope you'll excuse me for intercepting your letter, but I had no other way to contact you. I knew, however, that you would have to receive your Hogwarts' notices before long, so I took the liberty on tracking it down before it was delivered.

Please don't be alarmed by me, as I wish you no harm or ill fate. You probably know little of me, if any and that can be easily explained. You can choose to believe me or just ignore it all together, but I'm putting my life on the line, so I hope you'll at least finish what you started.

You might think that you are the only descendent of the Potters that survived; however, it is not so. Your father had a younger brother, Dmitriy Potter. I'm sure you think it is insane, but you can ask Remus Lupin about him; I'm sure he'll tell you plenty. The age difference was of two years, and when my father entered Hogwarts he rarely communicated with Uncle James.

After your parent's murder, my father wished to take you as part of our family; however, Professor Dumbledore thought your mother's relations would be a safer place to be. From what I heard it was not a wise choice to make, but then again you might have died by now.

You might be wondering why you never saw me or heard about me before, and it is a fair question to ask. Professor Dumbledore feared that the Death Eaters would want to eliminate anyone under the surname you very well know as Potter. He gave us a different surname to go under, Belventhorn. I wonder if the name ever passed your way.

You might be wondering why I never told you about myself, but there were others who prevented me. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape strongly advised me to keep distance to yourself, as you could endanger my life. Further more, I can endanger yours. To tell you the truth, I'm still prohibited from talking to you, but I can't hold out the truth for any longer.

I lost my entire family when I was four and wish not to loose my only relative remaining. You might not think of me as much, but I hold you in my highest esteem. I'm willing to help in any way possible.

I can fill you in about myself, as it seems only fair counting that I know mostly everything about you. I was born a year after yourself at January 19th. After my parent's death I lived with my uncle from my mother's side. He's more like my father then uncle, and I address him as so. He thought I would be more safe if I attend a different school, so he sent me to France to learn the gift of magic at Beauxbatons. However, due to recent events he wants to keep an eye on me, so he entered me to Hogwarts where I'll always be kept an eye on. I'm worried about the house I'll be placed to, but I guess it's inescapable. I'll be proceeding to my fifth year and wish it to be proven much easier then I came to know from many classmates at Beauxbatons. You might find resemblance between yourself and me, but there is rarely anyone that sees it. Your father and my dad were quite different themselves, but our mothers are even more opposite then you can imagine.

I know that the Order is working harder then ever. I, like you, am excluded from the business that is still unsuited for my age. However, with the public knowledge of Voldemort's return, I'm afraid there's nothing to prevent him from killing. You, of course, is his main priority.

The main reason of me wishing to help you is my brother that was killed by Voldemort's followers this very summer this very month. That can explain the reason of the earlier start of term. Don't think for a minute that I'm turning to you just because of my loss, even though it's a large part of it. There were many times when I wished to turn your way, but my brother kept me out of your way. With him gone there is no one to prevent me from contacting you. Of course I hold the words of my professors highly respectable and after my brother's death they all, except one, pushed me towards your way; however, I'm feeling like I'm breaking a taboo, as I never received the consent of the two people that mean a world to me. I can't help but feel if it's the right thing to do.

I wish you best of Luck!

Yours Truly,

Valerie Potter

P-S; I'll see you at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because there are many to come that will involve more action then just mail reading. Please Review!

Thanks to all!


	2. A Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 2

A Beautiful Stranger

"Potter!" Rang about the whole house. Uncle Vernon stood before two clocked figures; both having red hair and wearing bright smiles.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran out to the entrance to see the reason for Uncle Vernon's hysterical screaming. The moment their eyes met with the vibrantly colored wizards, they froze. Harry rushed to the door, but his oversized jeans slowed him down on the way.

"Potter, you get here this instance!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Finally Harry's face appeared from the corner of the staircase. He ran up to the company nervously running his hand through his messy hair.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?!" Uncle Vernon spat. His small eyes were almost lost within his chubby cheeks. His face became mauve, and he shook all over.

"How dare you bring them people into my house?"

"Well, he did not know we were coming. We just think that it would be better for you if we take him to our place for the remainder of the summer." Mr. Weasley gave out a great smile.

"We didn't use the fireplace this time." Ron quietly brought out to the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon gave him an irritated look.

"You were that crazy boy that screamed into my ear. You lot better learn how to use the phone if you're calling normal people! I never want to see you two in my house at the broad day light! Did I make myself clear?"

"You certainly have."

"Very well, Potter pack your things!" Uncle Vernon's mood seemed to improve. Harry decided to not waist a minute or the decision could change.

"We'll go help," Mr. Weasley said, "excuse us." Ron and himself followed Harry.

"What a bunch!" Mr. Weasley remarked as soon as Harry's door was shut. There was not much to pack, as Harry was ready to leave a week ago. He only gathered his books and began assembling them into the trunk.

"I begged dad to get you as soon as I finished your letter." Ron said vividly. His father walked around the room extremely fascinated by lamps, an old radio, bullpens, and other things.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron picked up a letter and moved it towards his eye reach.  
Is this from Cho?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Harry walked up to him and snatched the parchment out of his hands.

"Not here." He whispered through clenched teeth. His eyes nervously moved towards Mr. Weasley.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Harry folded the parchment and placed it into the pocket of his pants that he had to change to from his oversized jeans.

"I'm ready!" He finally shouted joyfully.

"I could apparate you both, but that will take too much time. Do you wish to walk or maybe we can use your uncle's fireplace?" Mr. Weasley asked hopefully. Harry thought it over for a moment and sadly glared at them both.

"My uncle would never allow us to sit on his front porch, I don't think he'll let us use his fireplace."

"Can't we use someone else's fireplace?"

"Great idea Ron! Lets use some muggle's hearth to get where we need to go! Sometimes you're so irrational." Harry's temper slowly rose. He could feel annoyance building in him.

"What about that lady with cats?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the old lady that was sent here to watch over you; the one that gave her testimony for you at court. What's her name?"

"Of course! Ron you're a genius! Mrs. Figg's house is perfect. She lives just across the street. Come on!" Harry raised the trunk by one of the handles, as Ron held it by the other. Mr. Weasley carried Hedwig and Harry's broom.

They quickly dissented down the stairs and rushed to the door.

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley! I'll see you next summer!" Harry shouted and disappeared from their sight. The three figures rushed across the street, and Mr. Weasley loudly knocked on the old wooden door.

"Coming, coming!" They heard from within accompanied by the scratching of slippers on the floor. A thin woman opened it. Her silvery hair was raised, tightly curled into a bun. She was holding a ginger cat greatly resembling Crookshanks. A black cat curled her thin leg and meowed loudly at its visitors.

"Arthur! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to come and accompanied by such a fine company. How can I be of service?"

"Well, we need your fireplace to get out of here."

"Certainly! Come in you three! Come in!" She motioned them inside. The door closed on its own as soon as Ron stepped inside the dimly lit hallway. She led them into the living room where two candles illuminated the old couch on which a dozen of cats rested. Her bony hands reached for a bag from which she took out the silvery powder.

"Here you go. Where are you three heading?" She asked curiously.

"Black Manor."

"What?" Harry shouted. "Thought we were going to the Burrow. Why do we have to go to Black Manor?"

"I know you're upset, but the Order is in motion, and they need my help and Molly's. I can't let them be and neither can she."

"Don't worry Harry. The place is much brighter, and we'll have so much to do and talk about that there wouldn't be a spare moment to thinks of anything."

"Ya I guess so. Let's just go." Harry said bitterly. He grabbed a handful of the floo powder and walked into the empty fireplace. "

"Black Manor!" He shouted throwing the contents of his hand to his feet that flashed into green flames. Momentarily he was swirling in green flashes. He was feeling giddy and the nauseating feeling slowly began to fill him in. Finally he fell into the kitchen of his dear godfather. Acrimonious memories passed before his eyes, but Ron sent them away.

"Dad had to go somewhere. He apparated your things to our room and left for work. Mum is about the house. Fred and George are at their shop. They are really great in it. I guess they didn't need school after all. Ginny was asking about you all summer. She must be around here, but I'm not sure where." Ron walked up to the cookie jar and retrieved one out of it.

"Want one?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the kitchen table. Harry followed him, and gloomily sat opposite of his friend.

"What's the deal with Percy?"

"I'll tell you later. Better tell me about the letter in your room. Who wrote it? It must have been a girl. The writing was amazing! How come I never receive letters with such a lovely writing?"

"I wish that I never got it. Here, read it." Harry took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. Ron's eyes rushed down the parchment. With each passing line, his eyes grew larger, and his face became more elongated. Finally he glanced back at Harry that patiently waited for commentaries.

"What a girl! I bet she'll be placed in Griffindor. It takes allot of guts to write such a letter to the person you never met. Can you imagine that you have a cousine? Why do you wish you never got this?" He waived the parchment before Harry's eyes.

"Because some Death Eater could have written it. Who knows where from the letter came?"

"Well let's think about it. She wrote..."

"It can be a he for all that matters."

"Lets stick with a she, so as I was saying she wrote that she'll see you at the platform. I don't think a Death Eater will be running at eleven in the morning in such a crowded place, better of kill you. When you see her ask something that only she could know. Better ask Professor Lupin about it! She said you could ask him"

"I don't want anyone to know. I'll just wait."

"Are you crazy?" Ron began eating his seventh cookie, emptying the jar with extreme agility. "We have almost two weeks until the train!"

"I can wait!" Harry protested.

"I know you can, but I want to know now! Curiosity will eat me alive!"

"Let's drop the subject!"

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to shout!"

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She ran up to them glowing with happiness. Her red hair smoothly lay upon her back. Her brown eyes glittered as the warmth from the fire embraced them. To Harry's amazement he found her very attractive and beautiful. The color of his cheeks slightly reddened.

"I missed you so much!" We couldn't wait till you get here. Mum was against it, but Ron and I overruled her. You should have seen us!" She giggled.

"How's your ankle?"

"Oh it's fine! I had to go to the Hospital, but they cleared everything right away. You know, the _Bone Restoring Potion. _They took care of Ron in no time, too. Mum kept me home and didn't allow me to go back to school. She said it was pointless."

"Stop talking so fast! We can hardly understand what you're saying!" Ron said his mouth filled with the chocolate chip cookies. Ginny gave him an unconcerned look and mater-of-factly stated,

"Mum is going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because those cookies were for someone else, and you ate them all. That was stupid of you." She marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"See what I have to deal with?"

"She warned you."

"Ya after I ate them!"

"That's your own fault. I'm going upstairs to take a rest." Harry jumped off the stool and walked to the staircase.

"WHAT?" He heard Mrs. Weasley shout. Sirius's mother started with her usual insane speech, as Harry and Ron rushed out of the kitchen.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She continued.

"Ron, I don't think she's angry about the cookies."

"Let's check it out."

"How dare you bring her here, Severus?" Albus made it clear that she is to stay where she was! I'm not going to have her here!"

"It was made very clear to Dumbledore that she'll be safer with us! Nevertheless she's already here, so you will look after her, as you look after all the rest!"

"I'm not going to do such a thing!" Harry and Ron ran into the hallway where furious Mrs. Weasley barked at their Potion's professor. Between them stood a delicate girl with long black hair that curled about her face. Her dark blue eyes thoroughly followed the conversation, as her long eyelashes trembled with each shout that escaped Mrs. Weasley's mouth. Her peach lips were tightly pressed against one another. Her cheeks burned red, as each minute passed away.

She held a suitcase with her thin fingers on which a small ruby sparkled, as the light from the candles came its way. A dark brown owl with long ears with brushes on top sat on her shoulder and hooted along with the two adults. On top of everything Sirius's mother screamed about her treacherous son that betrayed their whole family. All she achieved was rise Harry's temper that made the hallway window shatter into little pieces. Mrs. Weasley shrieked from the sound of falling glass, and all eyes turned on Harry.

"Sorry," he whispered and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, do you often eavesdrop on other people's conversations? Be you in school you would have lost your house some points."

"Sorry professor, we just wanted to see if anything was wrong." Harry turned his glare from the floor to Snape. He took a long look at the scornful expression on Snape's face, and moved his eyes to the girl that also studied his professor."

"Can anyone shut that bloody woman up?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, and Ron rushed to the portrait.

"You can help Mr. Weasley in anyway possible."

"Yes professor," Harry turned around and headed further down the hallway.

"You can't blame her! It is not her fault that she is here, so think of her as Miss Granger. You have no problems about taking care of her!" Harry saw Snape's black figure turning on his heels and heading out of the manor. Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. Her mouth was open from such rudeness, and her eyes were greatly enlarged; however, after some time she came back to her senses and looked at the girl.

"What is your name?" She asked her harshly. Harry saw the girl hesitate for a moment. "Speak up! I'm not going to eat you!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I'm...I'm Val, Valerie Potter."

A/N

I hope you liked it.


	3. The Truth

****

The Truth

Harry could not believe his ears. He completely forgot about the curtains and left Ron, who did not hear a word, struggling with Sirius's mother. His green eyes carefully scrutinized the girl that just moments earlier seemed like a Death Eater. It sounded crazy now, as he thought about it. She was too small and too delicate to be of any value to Voldemort; however, his suspicions did not wane, and with each passing minute his mouth became drier.

"You think you're being funny, do you?" Mrs. Weasley's harsh words fell like venom from a snake. Harry became, out of his mind, confused.

"No, I'm not." The girl said firmly.

"Than tell me your name."

"I did."

"You think that I'm a fool? You think I don't know that Harry is the only Potter? How dare you use such a name? Do you want fame, is that it?" Mrs. Weasley spat out. Harry was astonished; something was definitely wrong.

"Just because you're not aware of me does not mean I do not exist. I said what I am known as and wish not to prove it." The girl said confidently releasing a small hint of a French accent.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley appeared before his wife with a loud pop. He quickly looked about to make sure he got to where he wanted. Seeing the infuriated Mrs. Weasley he swiftly searched for a cause, stopping on the young girl.

"And you will be?" He asked smiling.

"She claims to be a Potter!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. By this time Professor Lupin, Charlie, and Ginny assembled in the corridor. Ron finally pulled the curtains shut and walked to the group joining Harry.

Everyone was quiet for a wile until Professor Lupin grabbed the girl's hand and walked her to the living room.

"Who brought her here?" He asked nervously.

"Severus," Mrs. Weasley said shortly.

"What for? She was to remain in Baxbeauton!" He shouted in aggravation. He motioned her to sit on the sofa, whispered something to her, and locked the doors.

"That fool! She's in more danger here then she ever was. I thought it was decided that she would stay another year in France. It is not safe here. We should have moved Harry there too from the beginning."

"Remus, what is her name? I couldn't get it out of her. I knew there was a problem with a girl in France, but I never caught her name."

"Her name is Valerie Potter. Albus moved her family there shortly after James's and Lillian's death. We were planning to bring her here, but due to the circumstances it was made clear to leave her there! What was Severus thinking?"

"So it's true!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry..." Professor Lupin crossed his arms before his chest knowing that nothing good can come of this, "what do you know about any of this?"

"I got a letter from her." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a crumbled piece of paper, handing it to the outstretched hand before him. Mr. Weasley scanned the letter behind Professor Lupin's shoulder.

"Stupid child! She could have gotten herself killed!"

"Well, Remus you got to give her some points for her courage."

"That courage could have caused her her life, and then everyone could have remembered her as 'Miss Brave'. What good will that do if she is dead?"

"Calm down Remus." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry's professor took a deep breath and looked once more at Harry.

"When did you receive this?" Professor Lupin asked shaking the parchment before Harry's face.

"Three or four days ago." He answered. He felt uneasy and flushed. His hands were moist from the cold sweat; he was shaking trying hard to remain composed.

"And you did not tell anyone?"

"No professor, I thought that she could...she could be...a..."

"A DEATH EATER!" Professor Lupin screamed causing everyone in the room to jump form the surprised attack.

"Yes...I..."

"Well, you thought right! I give you two thumbs up for that, but for the lack of intelligence I have to take them back!"

"What will become of the girl?" Mr. Weasley asked trying hard to refresh the atmosphere.

"She is here, so we can't send her back! There will be another thing to talk about in Hogwarts' Halls." With that said he stormed into the living room where Valerie was quietly sitting carefully studding a very old chandelier. He closed the door behind him leaving the gathered group with no answers. Sirius's mother was once again creating a cacophony thanks to Professor Lupin. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to come to her senses.

"How wonderful to see you Harry, dear. I hope you had a safe travel. I bet you are hungry and tiered."

"Ya mum he is very tiered! We are going to our room so he can rest a bit, but we'll be up for dinner." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. They swiftly ran into their bedroom, Ron closed the door, and began studding his friend as if trying to read his mind.

"Rotten luck, I have no clue of what you are thinking."

"You're no Dumbledore that's for sure, and you're not Snape either."

"Hey Harry, what came of your lessons with him? Are you finished for good?"

"I'm not sure, and to tell you the truth I don't really care. I'm more preoccupied with my new relative. Where is she from? Why was she brought here when she was said to stay in France? Why did Snape bring her? Is she connected to him in any way? Do you think Snape is the uncle she was talking about?" Harry asked a little worried.

" You must be out of your mind. Snape doesn't look anything like her. Besides if she was really his niece let alone his daughter, as she said, then he wouldn't be a cranky old fool. Furthermore she's too pretty to be related to him, and you said she was dangerous." Ron chuckled under his breath, as his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Malfoy's mother is beautiful and she's no pick-nick. And do you remember that Bellatrix was thought to be the most gorgeous girl in the history of Hogwarts? She is a monster."

"Well, yes you're right. I wish Hermione was here. She'll know what to do."

"Ron, there is very little we can do. We just have to get to know her."

"Well, I can't wait to see Hermione on Monday."

"Me too." Ron kicked off his shoes and jumped on to his bed. Placing his hands behind his head he started humming some melody that Mrs. Weasley used to sing when he was little.

"Nice timing Ron. You just made my day; all I needed was for you to sing for my full happiness."

"Oh, glad that I could help." Ron said sarcastically and renewed his humming. Harry groaned trying hard to conceal his anger. He walked out of the door slamming it shut behind him and headed towards the living room gazing hatefully at the house elves that decorated the walls.

"How could you expose yourself in such a manner? What were you thinking? What if the letter was intercepted?"

"But nothing happened, and I..."

"You can't expect everything going your way! Life is life everything turns the way you do not wish it to! You're not a little girl anymore! I thought you've learned this concept a long time ago. You have to take responsibilities for your actions that if ignored can firstly jeopardize your life and the lives of others! You have to think everything through, weight every little detail, take care of the consequences, and only then act. You just did what you wanted to do thinking of absolutely nothing!"

Valerie was quietly sitting on a chair in the middle of the room and focused her eyes on the floor trying hard to avoid eye contact. Remus was walking back and forwards before her. He kept reading and rereading the dangerous letters that could have brought distraction to the Order. His mind was filled with different scenarios of the brutal death brought to everyone he knew. He could not rid himself from the image of Voldemort's success.

"I'm sorry professor. I shouldn't have been so careless. It won't happen again. But I don't understand why you're so angry about my letter, if I'm going to Hogwarts this year Professor Snape has to report that there's another Potter."

"No, he does not have to report that because you are no Potter, you are a _Belventhorp._" He enriched his voice on her last name to make it clear that she was never to use Potter outside the house.

"You're not saying that I'm going under that name!"

"I thought that you'll go by your true name, but I don't want anyone to talk about you and it keeps you safe. Let's drop the subject I still have to talk to Dumbledore. Why did Severus Snape bring you here?"

"I don't know. He apparated into my house, scared my nanny, told me to pack my things, didn't answer any questions, and brought me here. I was surprised because just yesterday Professor Dumbledore said that I was staying in Beauxbatons for another year."

"Where is your trunk?"

"I do not have it with me. My nanny was to pack it and someone needs to get it."

"You are to stay here! I don't want to see you out of this house! Do you understand?"

"I can't go to Diagon Alley?"

"You didn't hear me? Nowhere!"

"But I need to get my supplies. What am I going to do in school, finger-paint? My books are in French as well. Besides I need to get new ones. My ink is low and I need a new quill." Professor Lupin looked at his young converser with amazement and disapproval.

"And what were you thinking? Why didn't you buy the supplies in France?"

"Well, school is not starting for another two weeks." She was outraged by such lack of freedom. She hated sitting closed within the four walls of her house or school. She always remained home with her nanny during vocations and never left the school grounds. When all the students left to Lyon once a month for their trip she stayed in her dormitory doing nothing. Her brother always cautioned her to pay attention to everyone. Because of this she had few friends, everyone were a threat and a potential enemy.

"Fine, I'm letting you go on Monday with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I don't want you leaving their sight no matter what. You'll get what you need and return right away! Am I understood?" A smile escaped Val's lips. She jumped off the stool and hugged her professor.

"Thank you Professor! You are the best!"

"I'm in charge of you. If anything happens to you I will never forget myself. You're just giving me a head ach."

"Can I go?"

"Suit yourself." She turned around, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door.

"Oh...professor? Where would I be sleeping?"

"Molly would help you out, ask her." Remus sat himself comfortably in an old sofa by the fireplace opening the Daily Prophet to get acquainted with the daily news.

"Who is Molly?"

"Oh, that is Mrs. Weasley. She's the wonderful lady that greeted you today." Remus said sarcastically smirking to himself. He was still focused on the newspaper and paid no attention to the young girl.

"I will not talk to her!"

"Val, I don't need your foolishness. If you need something you talk to her; she's in charge of the kids, and unfortunately you're still a kid, and she is an adult that has to be respected."

"I have to be respected as well even if I am just a kid, and she just overlooked that little detail." Seeing Remus's tiered eyes gazing at her she released her breath with disappointment and headed to the door. As she stepped out of the living room, she came face to face with a person she was most anxious to meet.

A/N:Sorry that it took so long, but school takes too much time. I hardly have anytime to write, but I finished chapter three! Yay! I hope you'll enjoy it.

Kisses!


End file.
